Arranged Love
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: An unexpected help came for the Princess
1. Chapter 1

Title: Arranged Love

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Gate the JSDF fought there

Status: Ongoing

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Chapter One "Arrangements"

Presently taking place where the Princess of the Empire is having her speech during the present DIET, many of the official admired her bravery asking for peace and treaty ending the war, but one problem is running that her father would not surrender and refused to have a treaty fearing that Japan would dominate them and take over the land.

Ending the conference with the agreement that the Princess would do her best to persuade her father about the peace making, giving a convincing promise the session ended.

As the guards lead the important visitors to lobby to wait for further instructions about their safety, the Princess sat in silence with her royal knight Bozes "Lady Bozes, you don't have to worry about getting our people in danger, I trust these people about keeping their word" said the Princess.

"How can you say such things where we just barely knew them?" the blonde looked at the Princess.

"Remember the first meeting with Itami-dono and his team?" she gave an assuring smile, "They kept their promise and new took control of us after I gave them something in exchange"

"True, I will trust them like I trust Itami-dono" she finally stated.

"Good morning, ladies" said by an unknown person who was being accompanied by Kuribayashi and Itami.

"Your, highness Pina, please meet our Japanese Prince Aoki Yamihada" Itami introduced.

"Please to make your acquaintance your Highness" bowed by Pina.

"Please to make your acquaintance too, Hime-sama" the prince kissed her hand making her blush, "Lieutenant Itami and Kuribayashi-san, can you leave me with her highness for a bit?" he said in a stern voice, "But it is up to Hime-sama if she would let me have an audience" he gave a charming smile.

"C-certainly" stuttering from the distance they have, "Bozes, you can leave" she told her knight while the Prince nodded.

"Thank you" he thanked, "Hime-sama, I'm heading straight to the point. I admire your bravery and love for your people that's why I'm more than willing to help you because I feel the same way as you, I love this country and its people I don't want any more bloodshed and children losing their parents" with a sad look in his eyes.

"I apologize what happened to your people" raising his head, "I promise I'll do my best, and thank you, I needed all the help I can get to stop this war" she smiled.

"Then, if you are willing to give yourself to your land then so am I"

"Then what is your plan?" she replied.

"Marry me so that both our country would have a permanent treaty" he said sternly shocking the poor Princess, but as he though she agreed because they know it's a good plan.

"I accept, if that would bring peace to our lands" holding his hand tightly.

"Then, let's work hard together" he nodded in reply.

"But, arrange marriages will cause a problem to my land, she thought." He gave her s strange look.

"Hime-sama, let's take a seat first" while assisting her to sit, "How so?" asking why after they sat.

"My father thinks of arrange marriages are short term union, also it is known as fixed" she sadly looked down.

"I'll think of a way, but for now, it is fine with me that you agreed" he gave her a gentle smile making her blush.

"I am pleased to be working with you Hime-sama" kissing her hand again, "And please, if you don't have any appointments tonight then, would you mind going to a private dinner with me? Just the two of us I'll tell you what would my plan is." He stated making her think.

"Alright, I'll make time for it, because you are willing to help me" she gave a smile.

"That settles it Hime-sama, I'll see you tonight" giving his smile, "Though… I hope you tell no one about this?"

"I promise you no one will, it is only between us" she gave her a reassuring smile.

As both called their escorts and immediately they came in, "Then Hime-sama, I'll be leaving first, you might have appointments of your own, wear something nice tonight" giving her a kiss on the cheek surprising Itami and the others.

Leaving the princess with the JSDF and Bozes, "Princess!" called by Kuribayashi.

"Up close he really is handsome…" mumbled by the Princess.

"You said something?" Itami looked at her.

"No… nothing…" and excused herself, later on they had met the media outside bumping to the prince again who's currently being mobbed.

"Look! the Princess!" said the other journalist which she was also mobbed but like the Prince her guards protected her in time.

The Prince on impulse headed to her direction to cover her from the flashing cameras coming to her way blinding her from it, "Hime-sama, I'll lead you out of this mess" he said while covering her with his hug and jacket as he lead her down the Limo offered for her with Itami and the others.

Her three female companions, which was the wizard, elf and priestess are already seated comfortably.

As the two was being trampled by the press, "Please, don't treat our state's visitors rudely if you want to interview someone then ask me" as he shouted through the crowed.

"Your Highness Aoki-sama, please tell us your opinion about her treaty!" one said.

"Do you trust her words?" after hearing the other he stood and held her.

"Yes and Yes, like her I feel the same way for the country and for the people also I saw her sincerity by her words and feeling thus I trust her" he stated making her blush, reaching the Limo.

"Hime-sama, I'll see you tonight" once again kissing her hand and a gentle smile.

As the vehicle left, "Are you sure about that brother?" stated by the military man who looked identical to his face

"I trust her" with his words his twin was convinced, "By the way, you're late" he deadpanned.

"Bro, it's not my fault okay? General Hazama kept on blabbering about me being in the military with father!" protested by his brother.

"You should attend this kind of affairs, you are the Crown Prince" Aoki sighed.

Back at the Princess, "So, Princess what did you talk about earlier?" asked Bozes.

"Some things about politics and him trusting me" she gave a nervous smile.

"Are you sure?" asked Tuka this time.

"Most certainly" telling the half truth.

"We're are we headed-" the princess was cut off when the Limo stopped poor them they were mobbed out the streets after Rory came out to check what is wrong, Itami protesting when they had met his ex-wife on the way.

"Risa?" Itami looked surprise.

"Trouble never seemed to leave you" she gave a worried smile and sighed, "Get in" she opened her van for them.

Arriving to her home she told them to feel at home, "Pina and Bozes modestly sat and took out a book which was a manga.

"What kind of book is this!" burst by the Princess which took Risa's attention both with Bozes was engrossed to their conversation when Pina remembered she needed to prepare for tonight's dinner with the Prince, after stating that everyone was surprised but Risa took action and called out her ex-husband to take them to a boutique.

Choosing an elegant white fitting dress for her, Risa was contented by her appearance then Risa called her friend to do her hair and makeup.

Her hair was let down and was curled at the end with light make up, stepping out the new Limo that was offered to her she meet the Japanese Prime Minister which lead her to a private room inside a hotel, "Thank you Motoi-dono" she nodded.

"Don't be so formal, dear Princess" he gave her a smile, "Prince Aoki-sama is waiting"

Opening the door for her she saw the Prince standing in front of the full glass wall looking at the beautiful view of Japan, many light glimmer at the sight that made her awe at the far sight.

"Hime-sama" he gave another smile and approached her, looking at him she truly admire the man in uniform, wearing a full formal military uniform with many medals and sash on him.

"You look gorgeous tonight" holding up his arm, "Look at this view" showing her the evening form of Japan, " isn't it beautiful?" looking at her.

"Indeed" with a shining eyes.

"Just like you"

Flattering her, "You're lying" she pouted.

"No, I'm not… please look" he lead her to a full length mirror, "Now do you believe me?" he smiled.

"Here…" leading her to her seat which he offered and assisted her.

As both were seated, "Hime-sama?" he was cut off by her.

"Call me Pina" she giggled, "No need to be formal anymore with me"

"Very well Pina-chan, I thought that maybe we'll convince your father that we fell for each other? And through this our first meeting and getting to know each other I had a plan but it is quite risky for me but if it succeeds then it is worth it, do you trust me?" he asked.

"Like you trust me, yes I will" she assured.

"My plan is for you to stay the night with me tonight, that's why I took this private room to your liking. When people thinks a woman stayed with a man who are both unwed what do you think?" he asked.

"Both had an affair?" she tried.

"Indeed, so when people think that way both of has an affair they would think we had a mutual feelings with each other also, earlier this morning when I hugged you it was a good start for us with the affair publicity, I also want to take you out tomorrow everywhere you like" he offered.

"So that means we're gonna appear as lovers first?" she asked.

"Yes, and if anyone would ask when I asked you to be mine, tell them when you had spent the night with me" he added making her blush.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to you, I'll sleep at the couch" he chuckled.

"I will go with your plan, also uhm… tomorrow can we go to Kihibahara?" she hoped if he would agree where they are going.

"Kihibahara? You mean Akibahara!" he chuckled.

"YES!" she burst like a child making him amused.

"Who told you that place and what do you want to buy there?" he thought.

"Um… Itami-dono's ex-wife Risa-sama and I took a like to a book called manga that Risa-sama had shown and gave me…" blushing.

"Oh… mangas?" well then I'll buy you anything you want tomorrow if that would make you happy" he chuckled then the food arrived.

"Really?" she came in running to him and gave a sudden hug making him surprised and amused to her childish side, "Sorry" blushing.

"I like you more when you smile, also let's start being comfortable with each other, shall we?" he offered and she agreed.

Both ate in silence "Aoki-dono-" she was also cut off.

"Call me Aoki or anything you like Pina, no honorifics like we are intimate with each other let us start with that" he offered while taking a bite to his stake.

"Then can I call you Ao?" she thought.

"No one called me that, not even my brother" he replied, "I like that" he approved.

"Then… A-Ao it is" she blushed, "You have a brother?" she was surprised to know also.

"Yes, a twin at that, though he is older than me around an hour or so also he is the Crown Prince" he chuckled, "We also have four older sisters"

"I have two older brothers, the Older on is named Zorzal and the other is Diablo" she replied.

"Then you're not the Crown Princess?" he chuckled, "That's perfect we would not be in so much trouble if we married"

After the marriage word came out she blushed madly, "I like you princess to be honest, it's not like I am playing with your feelings but I say what I feel, like my twin always say, I speak from the heart so that's how I feel now after knowing you, I want to know more about you" giving a serious tone in his voice she felt the pressure, "I'm not asking you to return it, I want you to learn it because we are gonna appear as lovers to the public's eyes I'm gonna ask you to marry me in a public place when it's time" he smiled.

"Then I will try for 'our' sake" she gave a sigh.

"I told you I'm not forcing you" he added.

"No… besides we need to make things work"

Eating again Pina noticed a sauce on his side lip "You eat like a child" giggling as she wiped the food out of his face.

As they finished eating they talked some more and started to open up when the Prince called the Prime minister that he will take care of the princess for tonight and tomorrow also to assure her knight with the body guards.

Remembering she don't have a change of clothes he offered her his dress shirt, wearing it to his amusement it was too big for her which is quite good looking like a night dress also he was wearing a tank top and his pants so she didn't have to worry much.

As she laid in bed looking at the huge platform she offered to sleep beside because they can also be separated in a huge space, both now laid in bed "Have you ever taken a lover before?" she suddenly asked surprising him.

"To be honest none… I was too busy with work and I was trying my best not to catch the media's attention and bring trouble for my family, you?"

"Same, I had none…"

"I thought you asked because you were jealous?" he joked.

"No… it was out of curiosity" replied defensively.

Even when in dark he looked at her, "Your eyes are beautiful" he blurted making her blush, holding her cheek inching to kiss her she also followed in impulse, both touched with their lips falling for each other as he noticed his new found lover in agreement fell asleep on his arm, scooting over for her to be comfortable.

"Good night Hime-sama" kissing her forehead remembering how he fell for her and made himself wanting to help.

~Chapter End

* * *

A/N: This is my first attempt of Gate I'm making a little twist and I hope you like it *smiley face*. Show me your love by clicking the review button and tell me what you think! Leave a me a message if there's anything you want me to fix and change~

Nag mamahal:

~Yaj


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two "Mutual"

As morning risen the Princess was the first to wake up, remembering that she and the Prince agreed to start dating in regards for the treaty. She noticed that the prince haven't woken up yet and found herself being embraced.

Noticing the time it was already late but it was hard for her to wake her companion as she deeply look at his sleeping yet tired face, she laid back again to give him more time to rest, draping her arm to his torso she blushed.

To her discomfort the man scooted her closer to him when he opened his eyes, "Morning" nuzzling her neck.

"M-morning" blushing.

"Are you hungry?" he yawned.

"No…" covering her face.

"I'll still call for a room service, okay?" kissing her forehead like it was a normal thing.

Poor Pina ran to the bathroom to the same time hide her embarrassment and clean up, while she was taking a hot bath Aoki knocked on her door, "Pina, I brought you a change of clothes, I asked my secretary to buy you one since you stayed with me" he called making her blush more remembering their sudden intimacy.

Finishing she was a simple pink dress, immediately changing to it and headed out, "Dry your hair, you might get sick" said her arranged lover while he dried the young Princess's hair with the towel.

"Thank you… you can use the bath now" blushing.

"Sure, thank you..." looking at him only wearing a white robe.

Finally the arranged couple left the room wearing a matching coat for them to wear from the cold streets.

"We don't have guards?" she asked.

"We have but I asked them to be hidden, I want both of us to have a normal date" kissing the top of her head.

Heading to one of the popular shops around Akibahara, he bought her many kinds of mangas to her delight "Let's get you a phone" pulling her to another shop.

"KYAAAA! It's Prince Aoki!" screamed and squealed by the ladies when they noticed his companion, "Oh my gosh, it's the visiting Princess! I saw her on TV yesterday!" they jumped.

"Is this normal?" she asked her pretend lover.

"Yes, don't worry, they mean no harm it's just they admire you because you are famous" he whispered back holding her hand when the manager of the shop approached the couple.

"May I help you your Highnesses?" bowed by the manager.

"Yes, I need a pair of your new model phone, for me and for her" raising up her hand which was intertwined with his.

"Oh… my… then please follow me your highnesses" and thus they followed they were lead to a lobby like place both sat beside each other, "Would you like this one, sir?" opening the box, "This is our new touch screen model seven inch wide screen and it comes to deferent colors" the manager smiled at them

"Do you know how to use these?" he asked his companion who only shook her head, "Then I'll teach you later" he gave a chuckle, "Mr. manager, I'll take the red one and the other blue to match" he gave the sign making the manager seemed surprise.

After the manager left, "I think it's working" she whispered.

"Indeed… by the way are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you I had a fun morning because of you" she giggled while she finally scooted to him.

"And my brother told me I was boring, are you sure you're not flattering me?" he chuckled.

Gasping, "Why would I?" resting her head to his shoulder.

"Do you want to check it, sir?" asked the manager with his staff assisting mi, opening the box and handing them the gadget.

"Here" as he taught her to his surprise she was interested and an easy learner, "Let's take a photo" then on cue the couple took a selfie where the Prince kissed the poor blushing princess, the staff also got the message of their close relationship.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he noticed it was already lunch time, looking at the shop's window he saw a café, do you want to eat there?" pointing at the shop.

"Yes please" she smiled and both headed there.

Taking their place by the window she choose what to order while he chose his, having their lunch, "Do you want to taste mine?" he asked offering his already bitten sandwich.

"If it's okay then, alright" trying his food with a small bite, "Hmmm, that is good" eyes sparkling, " what is it?"

"Bread with ham, other leafy vegetables and tomatoes" he said, "do you want more?" he offered.

Taking another bite he smiled, "Mou~ you're not eating anymore" she pouted, "Here!" scooping her beef fried rice to him which he shared the same spoon. Two people looked at them at the window recognizing them.

"Princess Pina?" Bozes was shocked to see her superior doing intimate things to a person they just met yesterday.

"Is she one of your knights?" asked the Prince.

"Yes" she blushed.

"Shall we invite them?" he asked.

"If that's fine with you, then okay" after the agreement they invited the others who also followed and meet them. Itami with the three ladies and his ex-wife sat on another set of table that the staff has extended for them while the fixed couple sat beside each other, Pina feeding the Prince with her beef rice because she was scolding him that he only eats a piece of bread and coffee.

Finishing she also wiped his lips just like last night and showed their intimacy sending the message to the others, after some time afternoon came it was time for Pina to go. One last offer that he pleaded like a real lover wanting to take her home and she agreed.

Dropping her off together with the others to their hotel he gave her one last hug which she returned and a surprise kiss making the other's jaw drop.

"Princess you got to tell me what happened!" demanded by her lady knight which she agreed.

That evening at the dinner table with everyone Itami asked, "What exactly happened to both you and Aoki-sama and in just a day you became lovers?" with a glint of doubt from the relationship.

Sensing it she thought of something, "Itami-dono, please don't mistake our relationship to any malice Ao and I has mutual feelings! I was attracted to his sweetness" blushing.

"I trust him, and I trust you I expect this wouldn't be bad alright?" Itami sighed.

"Hush… the girl is in love" Rory put a finger to his lips leaving the young princess blushing.

Finally she was comfortably laid on her queen sized bed when her phone suddenly made noise remembering how to respond she swiped the green arrow and put it to her ears.

"Pina?" recognizing the voice.

"Ao?"

"Hi, did I disturb you?"

"No… actually I can't sleep…"

"Then it's a good thing I called. So how did dinner go?"

"Quite fine, Itami-dono doubted us but I made sure to cover our plan" with determined tone.

"That's good, so what did you eat for dinner?"

"Uhm… grilled fish, rice, some meat stew and miso soup!" she remember what Hitoshi had said.

"That sounds good, I wish I was there…" he thought.

"How about your dinner?" she asked worriedly.

"Just some stake" he sighed.

As both talked some more and it was getting late the ladies from the other room over heard them and tried to listen.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, sadly… I want to go around the city with you some more" she pouted.

"We have a life time for that, don't worry" as he said that she blushed.

"You'll be visiting Ginza I heard from some of my men"

"Yes, we'll offer flowers and prayers for your people"

"I'll meet you there tomorrow and properly send you off" he weakly said.

"I'll wait for you" she smiled.

"You better get some sleep, good night"

"Good night, Ao"

"I'll miss you though" he sighed.

"You're clingy" she giggled.

"Get some sleep, future wife" he teased.

"Mou~ you too!" after that she turned the phone off and slept with a smile on her face.

Mean while, "I guess they're not pretending" said Bozes with a sigh.

"She really is in love" giggled by Tuka and Risa.

"That was fast though…" thought of Kuribayashi.

~Chapter End~


End file.
